


the hilt of your sword.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: stitched with the colours of you [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Theyre cute dont touch me, reevi is a good swordsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: prince reevi of narnia is four years old the first time he picks up a real sword , and the blade is too sharp and too heavy for his small hands .
Series: stitched with the colours of you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the hilt of your sword.

prince reevi of narnia is four years old the first time he picks up a real sword , and the blade is too sharp and too heavy for his small hands . when he drops it , the edge catches him on the hand and then he is bleeding and he doesn ' t cry . instead , he curls up his hand and rushes across the courtyard to where his papa is talking to his tia and he holds out his hand and says , " swords are very sharp , papa . " 

his papa looks down at him and his bleeding hand and he says , softly , while his tia hands his papa a roll of bandages and his papa kneels down to wrap them over the cut on his hand , " what did you go and do that for , ree ? didn ' t your tad tell you not to touch the swords ? "

" but , you touch them ! " he counters , every bit as serious as a four year old can be , pouting . " you and tad fight with the swords all the time . "

" me and tad are big enough to hold the swords , niño . you ' re not there quite yet . " and his papa finishes the bandages and stands back up , swinging him up into his arms and saying goodbye to his tia . he takes him over to the rack of blades and takes down a small dagger . there ' s a letter engraved on the end of the hilt . his papa hands it to him and says , " this -- hold it like this , ree , so you don ' t get hurt again -- was your modryb lucy ' s . it ' s too small for her these days , so i think she would be alright with letting you use it . "

" but i thought i wasn ' t big enough ? " he sounds every bit as confused as he looks , and his papa laughs and says , " you ' re not big enough for a sword yet , reevi . i think you ' re big enough for a dagger . "

there ' s a laugh from behind them and reevi twists to look over his papa ' s shoulder to find his tad standing in the archway that leads into the armory , arms crossed . he says to his papa , half - soft , " are we arming our children now ,  _ fy brenin _ ? "

" of course . what do you take me for ? "

" you don ' t want me to answer that truthfully . " he notices the bandages on his son ' s hand and reevi ducks his head into his papa ' s chest as though he can hide . " what ' s this ? "

" prince reevi here is going to be a fine swordsman the day he can actually lift a blade . "

his tad laughs again , and reevi lifts his head to peer over his papa ' s shoulder at him . his tad says , " oh , is that right ? "

reevi nods , six year old serious again , and his tad ruffles his hair . " good . maybe that ' ll keep him out of my study . "

" maybe not . " he pipes up , suddenly grinning and swatting at his tad ' s hands . his tad laughs again , and pulls him from his papa ' s arms , and reevi only scrambles to get away . " tad ! tad , no ! papa , help me ! " and now his papa is laughing .

his tad swings him around until he has to grab onto his neck to keep from falling . " cas , " his tad says , half breathless , " little help here , love . "

and his papa grabs him and settles him onto his tad ' s shoulders , so he is suddenly the tallest of everyone , and he ' s giggling . " i ' m tall ! " reevi says , and his tad prys his hands away from his eyes and settles them in his hair . " i like it up here ! "

the prince is laughing , even when his papa leans over and presses a kiss to his tad ' s cheek that makes him scrunch up his nose and he ' s still laughing when he finally gets put down and he watches his tia holds up a sword and he sits with his tad while his tia and his papa swordfight . 

prince reevi of narnia is seventeen when he wins his first official tournament , and his sister would have tackled him when he got into the box if not for his tad ' s hand on her shoulder . she ' s talking a million miles a minute and reevi only laughs ; he has a scar on his hand from when he was four years old and was a bit too young to pick up a blade . 

his modryb ' s dagger is at his sister ' s waist and the sword at his hip feels every bit a part of his as the rest of his limbs . reevi grins .


End file.
